eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Kuusik
'Biography' Diana Andželia Liisbet Kuusik was born to an Estonian Aurors couple, Juhan and Ingrid, on 1st June, in Narva-Jõesuu, Estonia. Having three older siblings, Ivari, Maia and Endrik, Diana is the youngest in the family. Even so, seemingly, she's the one that her parents care most - partly because her parents had been wanting a girl since the birth of her older brother Endrik, mostly because she knows how to impress her parents and talk her way out. Growing up, Diana was quite pampered by her parents and was taught a lot of skills. Like Maia, she learnt fencing from her father. Though she's decent at it, she couldn't really perform as well as her sister. Her parents didn't seem to be displeased by this, but Diana secretly begged to differ. Therefore, instead of attempting to master fencing, she read, listened and has acquired various knowledge about magic, the wizarding world and the muggle one - for her own satisfaction and her parents'. At the age of 11, Diana received acceptance letters from both Durmstrang Institute and the Eastern European School of Magic. Instead of attending EESM like her family did, she went for Durmstrang Institute, simply because she wanted to do something different. At Durmstrang, she met a number of people and had befriended quite a few. However, when she entered year 3, Maia became a professor at EESM. Wanting to keep a close look on their beloved daughter, her parents had her transferred to EESM two years later. Diana wasn't particularly fond of the idea, but she didn't dislike the idea of having a change of scenery either. Diana was sorted to Nikelkaj and will be a fifth year student at the Eastern European School of Magic. 'Personality' Diana is rather elusive to many (sometimes, including herself). She could be seen laughing and sociably chatting with the others at this moment, and then sometime later, sitting by herself quietly, reading or simply resting - all because she does things in accordance to her mood, and her mood changes often. However, when she's happy (which she is, most of the time), she doesn't necessarily laugh; when she's upset, she may not look like so. She holds a lot of opinions about different things, but she doesn't always make them known to people. She hates to be bored and she likes changes to keep things interesting. As innocent and nice as she may appear to be, she has a sharp tongue and could be very fluent in sarcasm when she's in the mood for it. She's the kind who's most likely underestimated, but is in fact highly intelligent, observant and could be quite manipulative when she wants to get something done. She's secretly secretive and is surprisingly good at lying which she sometimes finds it exciting to do so. She likes secrets - whether it's discovering them, keeping them or telling them. 'Trivia' *'Diana Andželia Liisbet Kuusik' is the full name of Diana. **'Diana' is a name originated from Latin, meaning "heavenly, divine". **'Andželia' is the Estonian variant of Angela, meaning "angel, messenger". **'Liisbet' is an contraction of Eliisabet or Elisabeth. It's cognate with Swedish and Danish Lisbet or Lisbeth, meaning "devoted to god" **'Kuusik' is an Estonian surname meaning "Spruce Forest". *Diana is proficient in Estonia, English and Russia. She has also been learning Romanian and Polish, but isn't quite fluent at them yet. *Like Maia, Diana was taught fencing at a young age. She's decent at it but couldn't really master it like Maia does. Hence, she went for magic, knowledge and words as alternatives, which she believes is way more useful than by physical means. *Diana is a surprisingly good at lying. She's not a compulsive liar, but she just enjoys doing so at times. *Diana likes secrets, whether it is discovering them, keeping them or telling them. *Diana likes everything about the moon, including moonflowers. She'd stay up late just to see them bloom. *Not known to many, Diana likes classical music and she could play the piano well. Her favorite piece is Moonlight Sonata, but her favorite composer is Chopin. *Diana's favorite Muggle television drama Pretty Little Liars. She doesn't think the girls will ever discover the real A, and she believes that she'd have done a way better job in lying and finding A if she was one of the girls. 'Relationship' Family= Juhan & Ingrid Kuusik Ivari Kuusik [[Professor Maia Kuusik|'Maia Kuusik']] Endrik Kuusik |-| At School= ' |-| Others= ' Category:ChocoKat Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fifth Years Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Estonian Category:Born in Estonia Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Right Handed Category:Kuusik Family Category:Legitimate Child Category:Single Category:June Birthday Category:Name Begins With "D" Category:Students Category:Nikelkaj Students Category:Durmstrang